


When do we begin?

by Kingknome



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Does not affect cannon, F/M, Gallifrey, Headcanon, Soulmarks, Untempered Schism, species difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingknome/pseuds/Kingknome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people were born with the shadow of where their mark will grow in. Just a patch of freckles or a darker, or  lighter patch that would slowly form into the first words their soulmate would say to them. </p><p>Rose Tyler will never be most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When do we begin?

When Rose Tyler went clubbing with Shreene and the girls, she was the only one who didn't slash her cloths so her soul mark would peak through. She skipped out of gym class whenever she could, and always changed behind a door when out with friends. It wasn't like she was body-shy like Mary Welch, or religious like Jessie Dot. It was just that her mark was so hard to explain. 

Most people were born with the shadow of where their mark will grow in. Just a patch of freckles or a darker, or lighter patch that would slowly form into the first words their soulmate would say to them. Some people would have the words clearly written at birth, but that was rare. 

Rose Tyler was born with no shadow at all, just perfect flawless skin that caused her mother no end of worry. It wasn't that unusual, the doctors tried to assure young Jackie and Pete that the media had skewed their expectations. She would get one eventually they said, it's very possible that her soulmate is just younger than her, or on thth side of the world. Jackie of course let her imagination run wild and worked herself into all new frenzies with that information. "What if she becomes a teacher and he's her student!" She wails. Pete does his best to reel her in, "Maybe he's Korean? And rich?"

Unfortunately Jackie never saw who her daughter's soulmate was. As best anyone could tell it has blossomed fully formed into her belly the day her father died. It was a complex mark of spirals and knots faded like a scar around her belly. There was nothing in any book or magazine quite like it. As best they could tell it was a more primitive pictograph style mark, but that didn't quite explain its complexity. Societies without written words, or very young children who imprinted early often had pictures instead of neat readable script. 

But this was more than a smudge of a dog or the outline of a sandwich. It was much too intricate for some infant to have gargled. Perhaps if Jackie hadn't been overcome by grief, or if they'd been able to if identify who'd spoken to baby Rose Tyler that day, nothing would have come of it. But Jackie Tyler had a massive break down as they brought her husband's body to the hospital. Rose Tyler was handed off to a kindly nurse while her mother was given some soothing drugs. 

Rose's nurse happened to be a curious nurse who had been documenting soul marks for her dissertation. She snapped a photo of rose's belly, and handed a photo consent form to a woozy Jackie Tyler, who signed it with her maiden name twice. Two years later it was in a glossy magazines as "The Greatest Mystery Soulmark!".

It turned out to be a bit of luck, as Jackie Tyler was able to sue both the hospital and the former nurse for taking advantage of her and her daughter. 

After that, Jackie made sure Rose kept her mark covered. It was unusual for little kids to have more than a shadow of a mark, let alone one so strange a Rose's. It was best if no one ever thought to connect little Rose with the "Great Mystery Soul Mark". Less attention, and less grief. Rose had already lost her soulmate, and god himself only knew what kind of mark she left on him.  
...

On Gallifrey, they loom they Time Lords, and when they reach they age of reason, they look into the Untempered Schism. 

When a young Time Lord looks into the edges of time it leaves a mark upon their skin; the last words their soulmate will ever say to them. 

In a thin looping script from the human planet earth, Theta's mark says "I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, typing head cannon onto the phone again. I realy wanted to work Bad Wolf into this somehow but couldn't do it anymore than I can make a soufflé.


End file.
